Maya
by BK27
Summary: Castiel meets a woman claiming to be the Queen of Heaven. She offers him a chance to be human for one day, and the possibility of sending the fallen angels back. Can he trust her? Castiel x OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is my first Supernatural fic. I am a new writer and write differently than many other writers on here. I hope you enjoy it. Slightly AU and placed somewhere in season 9. Castiel x OC._

**Maya**

The angel factions were still running wild. Sam and Dean were still hunting monsters like they always do. Sam had been restored to his former self, and while Castiel was once again an angel, he sometimes longed to be a human again. Even if it was for a moment. He secretly watched Sam and Dean eat with such jealousy that he would often have to leave the room. Much to the confusion of the brothers. This time, he stood up slowly while the brothers finished yet another greasy meal.

"I'm leaving. I have work to do."

Dean gave him a glance. "We all have work to do."

"This is different. I have to go look for something. I will return as soon as I can." With that, he was gone.

Castiel found himself standing outside the Gas-N-Sip that he once called his work. It was way past the closing time, but Castiel still could see his former boss working in the office with a single light on. He pondered knocking on the window, but just as his hand was about to hit the window, he stopped. He looked down at the gravel near the window and backed away slowly. "This was not how a human should act." He told himself. He turned around and started walking away. He decided to take a walk and to see the town he once called home as a human. He walked for what seemed like hours until he stopped at a house that seemed to almost be glowing. He could feel the warmth coming from the home. He stepped closer until he could touch the front fence. He held the fence door until he heard a noise. He looked up to see a woman in jeans, black boots, and a thin black coat lock her door and walk down the stairs. She was looking down, trying to find her car key, when she looked up. Castiel stood silent and only looked at her. The moonlight and street lights barely illuminating his face. The woman stopped walking, gasped, and dropped her keys.

"Who are you?" She called out.

Castiel took his hand off the fence. "Just a stranger passing through." He paused. "Your house, it feels very warm and inviting."

The woman reached down slowly and grabbed her keys. She shoved them in her pocket, not taking her eyes off the stranger on her sidewalk. "What's your name?"

"Castiel."

The woman's eyes widened, but she pretended to sneeze to cover her surprise. "Oh excuse me. I'm Maya."

"It's nice to meet you Maya."

"You as well Castiel." She looked at her watch. "Would you like to come in?"

Castiel smiled. "Yes, I would. Thank you." Maya walked over and unlocked the fence. He nodded a thank you and she led him inside the house. Once they were inside, he noticed she took off her boots, so he did the same. He could feel his energy return, almost as if his grace was being recharged. He sighed deeply as the warm feeling enveloped him. Maya smiled.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh, yes, anything is fine." Castiel's voice was softer as he still took in the wonderful feeling.

"I'll be right back. Feel free to hang up your coat on the hook behind you." She walked briskly away into the kitchen. Castiel looked around the area. It was very minimally decorated, but all of the décor was an earth tone, giving the room a soft glow to it. He sat down slowly onto the couch and noticed that Maya was already returning. She had with her two mugs and a carafe. She set it down on the table and poured him the tea. He thanked her and took a small sip from the warm mug. He instantly felt a million energy particles rushing through him. Not his vessel, but him. He drank the tea faster. Maya sat back and drank her own, crossing her legs and she sat back in the chair. "How is it?"

Castiel looked up from the nearly empty mug. "It's the most amazing thing I've ever tasted in my life." He gulped the last bit down. "May I have more?"

"Of course." She poured him another cup and they sat in silence, drinking their teas until the carafe was empty. Castiel sat his mug down and could feel warm, which didn't happen to him. He undid a few buttons and rolled up his sleeves. Maya finished her tea and sat the mug down. "You will feel normal again soon."

"What was that?" Castiel now felt a bit on edge. He was an angel. Everything should taste like nothing or overwhelm his taste buds. This tea didn't overwhelm taste, but rather his entire self.

"It was a special tea I made. It energizes, as you've noticed. Only angels can benefit from it."

"Are you an angel?" Castiel's voice lowered and he began to rise.

"Sit back down Castiel. I'm not here to harm you. Quite the opposite actually." She took the mugs and walked back into the kitchen. When she returned, Castiel had his coat on, the angel blade in his hands. His eyes were still half lidded as the tea was still giving him a wonderful feeling. She frowned, then rolled her eyes. "Fine Castiel, stab me. It's not going to work." He shifted his stance, then took the blade and stabbed it right into her heart. She grunted, but looked him in the eyes. No effect. "See? Now put the blade away." Castiel backed up slowly and watched as the wound healed itself. Castiel could see the blood rising from the blade and rug and flying back into her body. When the wound healed, she looked down at her simple short sleeved shirt. "Looks like I forgot a spot." She put her hand over the torn fabric and within a moment, it was back to normal. Castiel held the blade tight. Maya had had enough. She snapped her fingers just as Castiel was about to lunge at her again.

Castiel finished lunging forward, but found himself sitting on the couch again with his coat off and the angel blade sticking out of the pocket. He looked around in confusion and found Maya sitting next to him on the couch. "What is this?"

"This is me telling you to stay calm. I'm not here to hurt you in any way." She leaned forward. "I suppose you'd like to know who I am."

Castiel moved away from her. "It would be good to know."

"Well, how do I put this." Maya leaned back on the couch and pondered for a moment. "I guess you could say I'm the Queen of Angels. God likes to call me the Queen of Heaven."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Queen of Heaven? There is no such thing. The only Queen of Heaven claims were false. "

"I know I've never really been part of the lessons and training. I wanted it that way. I'm as old as Death. I never really wanted to be a leader." She shifted and sat facing Castiel. "I just wanted to travel the dimensions, the universes. I wanted to lead a simple existence, but because I was so powerful, God wanted me to be a ruler of Heaven while he took his little trips. He gave me the title, but I don't deserve it." She looked away from him. "I come back to Earth once every few thousand years. It was quite surprising to see the angels had fallen and all the chaos that had happened just in the past few years. It seems I came back at the right time."

Castiel looked towards her, though she was still looking away. "Can you return the angels to Heaven?"

"Possibly, I need time though. I am at a very low power right now. The trip back here always drains me." She looked back up at him. "Usually when I come back, I absorb all the information from the people around me." He looked at her in confusion. She waved her hands in the air. "I don't kill them or anything! I just focus on their thoughts and am able to get a copy of their knowledge." She put her hands down and chuckled. "I must say the people nowadays are much more intelligent than the last time I was here. A lot has happened."

"How did you end up in this city?"

"Well, because of you. A human able to tune in to angel radio is kind of a red flag. It just so happens this vessel had just killed herself when I arrived. I asked her soul for permission to enter her body. I then sent her on her way after she agreed. It's kind of nice to have an empty vessel. The other vessels were not empty and posed a few problems." She opened her arms to show the area around her. "She did pretty well for herself. She is an investor and had just lost the last member of her family to a car accident. She was all alone in the world."

"Why didn't you save her?"

She shifted at the reply. "I tried, but she refused to go back. I wasn't going to fight with her. I was too drained." She quickly smoothed out her hair. "Enough about her. I've been watching you for a while Castiel. I would go to the Gas-N-Sip every day and observe you. I remember the day you left. I wanted to go after you, but I had spent so much energy trying to clean out the vessel and hide my identity, that I couldn't track you. So I just stayed here and made tea to regain my energy."

"That's why I can only see your human form?"

She nodded. She then perked up and reached for Castiel's hands. She grabbed them and held them up. "Would you like to be human again for a day?"

"What?" Castiel's hands went weak.

"Whenever I come back, I always turn into a human for a day to experience anything and everything a human of the time experiences. Mostly food related."

Castiel's eyes started to sparkle. "You can do that? How?"

"I disconnect our grace and isolate it in our bodies in something like a shell. It breaks in a day, then we're back to normal."

Castiel squeezed Maya's hands. "I would like that very much."

Maya cheered quietly. "You can show me all there is to being a human at this time."

"There's a sandwich called peanut butter and jelly. You have to try it." Castiel's look was so intense that it made Maya smile.

"I can't wait."

Maya and Castiel stayed and talked for a few hours, then they both went their separate ways. Castiel agreed to come back two days later.

Right on schedule, he arrived at her place. Maya opened the door and immediately hugged him. "Thanks for coming."

He stepped in and took off his shoes. Maya handed him a bottle that contained the tea she made. He nodded a thanks and downed the tea in mere moments. Maya watched as he chugged the bottle like he had been in the desert for days. As the last drop was drank, he let out a sigh. "Are we changing now?"

Maya nodded. She led him to the living room. She took his hand and placed it on his chest. "Focus here. Ok, now here we go." Maya put one hand on her chest and the other on his. She lit up bright and in a flash, their grace was seen as a small rotating ball that disappeared into their chests. Castiel watched as the light slowly faded and he could once again feel a heartbeat. He pulled away and shook his arms. Maya began stretching her muscles. "It's been a while." She looked up at the man in front of her. "Where should we go first?"

She smiled at his smiling face and took his hand. They headed out to the garage and she drove them around. They drove until they ended at the Gas-N-Sip. Maya ran in and bought two burritos and two blue raspberry slushies. They sat and ate in the parking lot, though Maya made sure to park away from the windows so no one working would see Castiel. They drove around again, listening to loud music and sticking their arms out the window. When night came and they had eaten six meals already, they went to a local bar and played pool, drank their one drink, got too intoxicated off the one drink, then stumbled to the nearby lake, where they decided to take a swim. Maya took off all her clothes like it was nothing and dived right in off the low bridge.

"Come on in Cas!" Castiel looked around for a moment, then quickly disrobed and jumped in. He felt embarrassment, anxiety, yet also could feel his heart racing and an overall happy feeling that he didn't want to lose. He realized quickly that he didn't know how to swim, so Maya had to give him a crash course. She laughed as he ended up settling with a doggy paddle until he was too tired to continue. He pulled himself up and sat on the concrete foundation under the bridge while Maya continued to swim. She called out to him. "I'm actually getting cold Cas!"

"You should come in then. You don't want to get sick."

She swam back and took the concrete slab next to him. She began flapping her arms in the air in an amusing attempt to dry off. It was at this time that Castiel realized they were both naked. He looked away and spoke in a low tone. "We should get our clothes on and head somewhere else."

Maya sat back down. "Don't tell me you've never seen a human naked before."

Castiel remained with eyes forward. "I have experienced that. The last woman I had intercourse with was a reaper and tried to kill me." Maya began to laugh. Castiel turned his head towards her. "That's not funny."

"I know, sorry. I had the same thing happen to me the last time I was here. For me it was a vampire. It's just funny how we trust these humans that we sometimes don't see their true colors until it's too late."

Castiel stood up and walked to where his clothes were scattered in a pile on the ground. He grabbed Maya's clothes and tossed them to her. They dressed in silence. Maya ran back up to where he was finishing buttoning up his shirt. She grabbed his hand before the last few buttons were done and they began to run down the road until they both got tired. Maya was in the middle of the empty street spinning while Castiel ran behind her.

After they had reached the car, they sat in it for a few minutes to catch their breath. Maya lifted her arm to find a weed from the lake still stuck to her. "I think we need to take a shower."

Castiel looked at her, then out the windshield. "Yes, we do seem to be rather dirty from the lake. Should we head back to your place?"

"No, I'd like to stay out more. What if we rent a super fancy hotel room with one of those hot tubs and luxurious showers?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "Can we order room service?"

"Yes, and yes." She turned on the car and drove around town until they found a place that was fancy enough for them. The front desk clerk was confused by the pair's wet hair and lack of luggage. He gave them their key and watched as they ran down the hallway. He knew they were adults by how they looked, but he could have sworn they were acting like teenagers.

As they opened the door to their room, they both felt the joy of discovering something new. Maya ran inside while Castiel closed the door after them. The room was very nice with a view of the city, and many amenities. Maya was already in the bathroom calling out to Castiel to come in. He walked over to find a large hot tub that Maya was filling with water. She then turned on the dual shower heads and noticed water was spraying from the walls as well. She shrieked with joy. "Cas, this is amazing! I'm so glad I came back to this time. Can you order us some food?"

"What would you like?"

"I don't know. Let me check." They walked out to where the menu was and she chose five items. As Castiel wrote them down, he looked over to see Maya's clothes on a pile on the floor and her bare backside closing the door with her foot behind her. Castiel sighed and pondered for a moment what he had gotten himself in to. Maya was very calm throughout the few days he knew her. The moment she turned into a human, she became wild and filled with almost too much energy for him. He figured that she was just excited to be a human after thousands of years. He had been a human not long ago, so the same feelings weren't as elevated. He grabbed the phone and ordered the food.

When the food arrived, the attendant looked around to see the pile of clothes on the floor. "Do you need those clothes washed?" Before he could answer, Maya had opened the door and stepped out in a long white robe. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief that she was not naked in front of the room service attendant.

"Yes, could you please wash both of our clothes? Cas, go take them off and hand them to me." Castiel quickly ran to the bathroom and handed her the clothes within a few seconds. She put them in the bag the attendant had open for her and she gave her a nice tip. While the attendant was pulling the cart out, she called out to Maya.

"Enjoy your honeymoon suite you crazy kids." Maya gave a big smile and waved.

Castiel emerged a few minutes later in his own robe. "That shower was unlike anything I've ever experienced."

"I know, it was amazing. Let's eat this great looking food then pop open this champagne they left for us and hop in the hot tub. It seems we got the honeymoon suite, so I think the people here think we're married."

Castiel took a bite of his steak. "I highly doubt that." He sat back as he chewed the steak slowly, enjoying every bite. Maya had so many different foods to choose from, she put one of everything on her plate. "So Maya, do you really think you can put all the angels back in Heaven?"

With a full mouth of food, she nodded. Castiel put his fork down. She swallowed, then took a drink of water quickly. "I think I can, but I need time like I said before, and to see the current King of Hell." Castiel slammed his fist on the table.

"What do you need with that demon?"

"I need his and the demons' help." Castiel glared at her. "Don't worry about it right now. I'm on Heaven's side Cas. You don't have to get upset. Keep eating your food." He took his hand out of a fist and continued eating. They ate in silence until they couldn't eat anymore.

Maya ran back to the bathroom and felt the water. She then put the jets on, waving her hand through the water. She took off her robe and hoped in. "Come on!" She yelled out.

Castiel emerged and glided into the bubbling water. She handed him the bottle to open. He managed to open it while getting the cork to shoot across the room and champagne spilling on the floor. He shook off his hand and poured them both a tall glass. They clinked their glasses and drank the bubbly drink until it was gone. They made small talk about anything and everything. Maya mostly talked about food, while Castiel kept trying to bring up the subject of the angels that had fallen. Maya always told him to be patient and enjoy the night. Finally, as the champagne had kicked in, he gave up, and they continued to talk about the past, more food, and how things have changed over the years. After they had been in there to the point that their hands were pruning, they got out. Maya wrapped the robe around her tightly. She really needed to get one once she got home. Just as they were leaving the bathroom, a knock came at the door. Castiel opened it to the attendant, plus two other women.

"Your clothes are done, sir, but I'm afraid your underwear was torn up in the machine. We have a few different options for you that you can have. The other two women held up the two pairs of boxers available. Red cheeks dotted both of their faces. Maya opened the door further to see what was going on.

"Oh, take the blue one. They would go with your eyes."

"I don't need to match my eyes with something no one would see." He looked at the two women, who tried to hide their faces with the boxers. "Model them for me." The women gasped. Maya laughed nervously.

"He's just kidding. He'll take the blue one. Thank you for getting them for us." The attendant handed her the boxers and the bag of folded laundry. Maya thanked the women and pushed Castiel away from the door. She gave them a tip and closed the door slowly, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. All she could hear was one saying that she was so embarrassed and another saying, "See, I told you he was hot. His wife is lucky." Maya laughed softly and closed the door. She turned around and was met with Castiel standing right behind her.

"Whoa, Cas, what's up?"

He took the bag from her and set everything on the table. He looked towards the clothes as he spoke.

"There is one thing that I would like to try again as a human before the night is over."

Maya could feel him getting closer. "Sure, what's that?" Castiel walked closer and placed his hand on her face. She looked up to see his bright blue eyes looking down. He pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss. She was surprised at the sudden contact, but didn't pull away. He kissed her for a while before they had to stop and breath. "Well now you got that out of the way, let's go find what they have in the minibar."

Castiel pulled her arm and Maya crashed into his chest. He spun her around. "Would it be alright if we have intercourse together?"

Maya smiled. "You surely know how to smooth talk a girl." She looked at his intense eyes now feeling like they were boring a hole into her. "Yes, of course I will." Castiel smiled and lifted her up as they kissed all the way to the bed. This was not how Maya had envisioned her night as a human to go, but it was surely more exciting than the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the air conditioning kicking in gave Maya a jolt awake. She sat up quickly in bed, trying to quickly piece together the moment until she was convinced she was still in the same hotel room as the night prior. This was the first time she had slept in technically several thousand years. She was never used to it. She didn't like the time skips. She didn't like time to begin with. This was mostly why she traveled between dimensions, where time did not matter. She stretched her neck and arms and looked at the clock. It read 7:49. She yawned silently and looked around the room. It was in a bit of disarray. The fridge door was hanging open, the TV was playing static, there were wet towels thrown over chairs in a failed attempt to dry them. Small plastic bottles that presumably held liquor were thrown onto the floor. Some of them had spilled onto the carpet, causing a stain. Maya groaned at the idea that she couldn't remember much of the night prior, so she decided to lay back down and pretend it didn't happen.

A few hours later, Maya woke again. She turned over and saw Castiel still sleeping peacefully. Her staring at him must have triggered something, because his eyes opened almost instantly. He looked over at the woman staring at him, then focused his eyes on the ceiling.

"Am I dead?" Castiel asked, pulling the covers up higher.

"No, you're not."

Castiel remained still. "Well, that's good." He sat up and looked around the room. His face scowled at the messy room in front of him. "What happened last night?" As he said that, his head began to hurt. He grabbed it and tried to focus again, but the room felt like it was spinning, so he laid back down.

"I think we have a hangover Cas."

"Hangover, huh?" Castiel asked as he rubbed his temples.

"It means we drank too much last night.. Don't ask me what happened and why the room is trashed. I have no idea." Maya pulled herself to a sitting position.

"I have a few questions for you." Castiel pulled himself up slowly. Maya watched as he sat up, obvious bags under his eyes. "Why didn't the angel blade kill you if you are an angel?"

"Immune."

"Why did you not recognize me or know my name when we first met?"

Maya sighed. "I couldn't see you too well at first. When I recognized you as the human with angel radio, I asked who you were. When you said you were Castiel, I froze. I thought you were named Steve, not the Castiel that I was hearing so much about."

Castiel frowned and looked at the sheets. "Why do you need demons to put the angels back into Heaven?"

Maya paused before answering. "There needs to be a balance of angels to demons on earth. Once that balance is met, I will use my power and send both angels and demons back to where they came."

Castiel looked concerned. "i don't think Crowley will be willing to do that."

"Well, I can play a good bargain. I'll figure something out."

Castiel simply nodded. "Why can I see only your human form?"

"I'm hiding it. If any angel saw me, they'd notice how I look a little different and start questioning me. I like keeping to myself." She looked over to him. "Any more questions?" He shook his head. Maya nodded. "Well then, let's get this place cleaned up."

After a few minutes of cleaning up, both angels could feel the hunger setting in. They changed into their clothes and shuffled to the menu. They ordered many breakfast items and picked up the room until the food arrived. This time, two women were there to serve them breakfast. They arranged the table and placed as many items as they could on the small table. Coffee was served and both took the cup as if it was their only lifeline to this world. The attendants looked at each other.

"You know, greasy food really helps with a hangover." The woman pulled the plate of bacon and sausages off the cart. Both angels felt their mouths water as the warm meats filled their noses with pleasant thoughts. They both took the meats to their plate. Eggs, hash browns, and more coffee was served. The two attendants made sure all the trays were off the cart and headed for the door. As they left, they both looked back to see the couple in front of them devouring food like it was their last meal. They both looked at each other, then left the room, closing the door silently behind them.

After Maya checked them out of their room, she drove the two back to her house. She looked at the time and saw that there were only a few minutes left before they were to be turned back. Frankly, neither cared at that moment since all they felt was a stomach ache, headache, and an overall feeling of malaise that was sure to prevent them from enjoying the remainder of their time as humans. They both sat down on the couch and leaned back. A few seconds before they turned back. Maya reached over and grabbed Castiel's hand. He looked at her and squeezed back, giving a small smile before the light clouded their vision. Within a moment, they were back to their normal selves. As the light faded, Castiel's mouth opened slightly as he could see Maya's true form.

"Maya, I can see your angel form."

"Oh, yeah, I need a few minutes before I can hide it again. I'm glad I shut the blinds."

"Why would you hide such a beautiful form?"Castiel looked at her in confusion. He had never seen anything like her, and yet, she was embarrassed by her appearance. Maya stood up, announcing she would make a big batch of tea to hide the subject.

After they had each drank enough tea to fill a swimming pool, they were both feeling energized and ready to take on the world. "This Crowley that you mentioned before, he's the current King of Hell?"

Castiel nodded. "I think before you meet him, there are some friends of mine that you should meet first."

Maya walked to the window and peeked outside. "Let me guess, Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, how did you...?"

"Angel radio. You three are mentioned quite a bit. I'm up for meeting the famed humans that stopped the apocalypse."

"They're in a bunker in Kansas that is warded against angels. I think meeting them here would be better."

Maya smiled and walked towards Castiel, who was now standing next to the couch. "It's alright, I can get us in. I already know where they are. Are you ready to leave?"

Castiel looked around, not knowing why since he didn't bring anything with him that wasn't already on him. He nodded and she touched his head, sending them into the main room of the bunker. Sam was on the laptop while Dean was looking through a book. The two men heard the noise of an angel entering and shot up when Castiel and a stranger appeared.

"Whoa, Cas, what the hell? You're not supposed to get in here." Dean shouted, reaching for his weapon.

"I can't get in, but she can." Both men looked at the woman in confusion. Maya waved slightly.

"Hello Sam and Dean, I'm Maya."

Sam looked at Dean before turning his attention to her. "I'm Sam. Sorry but, what are you? Nothing is supposed to get past the front door."

"I had been around for a few thousand years before those spells were created. I'm immune to most anything, including the angel blade that Castiel so swiftly plunged into my heart."

"You didn't answer the question." Dean took a step closer.

"Dean, it's alright. Maya is the Queen of Angels or the Queen of Heaven. She has already demonstrated to me that she is on our side."

Sam looked at her in confusion. "Queen of Heaven? You mean Mary?"

Maya picked up a book and read the title. "No, I'm not Mary. Any mention of a Queen of Heaven or Angels was not me. I'm just a traveler that so happened to be called these things by God."

As the brothers took in the information, Castiel spoke. "The reason we are here is to tell you that Maya can put the angels back into Heaven."

Sam smiled briefly. "Really?"

Maya spent the next few minutes telling the brothers about her plan. They agreed that Crowley wouldn't be too keen on this idea, but thought that if anyone could do it, the Queen probably could. Dean had a few choice words to say to her as well. Especially since Heaven had really needed leadership. She explained her lack of leadership, but they were just excuses to Dean. Castiel could feel agitated while Dean was yelling at Maya. He had to ponder the emotion for a moment before finally speaking up.

"I think it's time you stopped yelling at her and focus on helping her get ready to send the angels and demons back to where they came from. A task that neither of you have been able to successfully accomplish."

Sam huffed while Dean crossed his arms. "You barely know her Cas, how can you trust that she's not really a demon? She said that she hides her angel form. She could be messing with all of us."

"I've seen her true form Dean. She is an angel of angels, and the most beautiful thing I've seen, well, ever."

Maya leaned on the table, not liking this situation. She decided at that moment that she should probably grab Crowley and expose her true form to be more convincing. As Castiel spoke, she felt almost embarrassed. The human emotions sometimes came at strange times. She noticed after Catiel stopped talking that Dean was eying her.

"Let me guess, you two..." He moved his arm between the two. Castiel nodded and lowered his head slightly. Dean smiled wide and hit Castiel in the shoulder. "Did you use protection this time? Don't say you had your angel blade." Castiel looked at Maya, who stood up straight.

"It's fine. Besides, as humans, we had that possibility, but as soon as we turned back to angels, any possibilities are gone."

Sam finally spoke. "That's kind of sad. Wait, when were you guys human?"

They then had to explain their adventures of being human. The brothers grabbed chairs and everyone sat down while Maya told their story. There were laughs, awkward silences, and a few puns scattered in. After Maya and Castiel were done talking, Maya looked at her hands, then announced she is going to power down and expose her true form. Castiel was the only one who could see it, but she still seemed to be almost glowing to the brothers. Sam watched and was amused by Castiel's unblinking eyes to the whole sight that only he could see. Maya walked out to an open area.

"I'm going to bring Crowley here. I just found him. You all may want to stand back. It may get a little warm. Maya focused and began to glow. As soon as the glow had faded, she opened her eyes to a new face standing in front of her.

"My, I don't think I've ever seen anything look like you before." Crowley turned his head to see some familiar faces. "Hello boys. Pleasure as always. Who's this radiant creature in front of me?"

Dean stepped forward, gesturing towards Maya. "Crowley, King of Hell. Maya, Queen of Heaven and Angels."

Crowley smirked. "Queen, eh? How amusing that I have not met you or even heard of you before."

Maya walked over and touched Crowley's forehead, sending all pertinent information to him. He held his head back, taking in the plan. After a moment, he brought his head back up and shook his arms. "Well that was unpleasant. So, that's the only way you can get the angels back into Heaven?" Maya nodded. "Well, sorry Queen, but you can kiss my backside darling."


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley looked at the faces of the four people in front of him and smirked. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a Hell to run." He snapped his fingers, but he didn't disappear. He paused, then snapped again. Still nothing. Maya walked closer to him.

"Sorry Crowley, but this needs to happen. There really is no other way." Maya took a step closer and was met with a blade stabbed into her stomach. She sighed in annoyance and pulled back. With the blade still in his hand, she healed herself. Crowley watched as the blood on the blade moved off the blade and to her wound. The brothers were able to see the blood move as well.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he took a step closer.

Crowley looked at her and shrugged. "You seem to be more radiant than I had originally thought."

"If you need further proof that I have the ability to do this, I can call in an old friend. You all know him as Death." With a snap of her fingers, Death was standing behind the group. He cleared his throat and everyone turned around. He looked around and then saw Maya's true form. He smiled and walked slowly past everyone else, seemingly ignoring their stares.

"Ah Maya, it's been far too long. Not since the pharaohs ruled Egypt if I'm not mistaken." He walked over and gave her a hug. He glared at Crowley, then turned around to eye the room. "What have you gotten mixed up in this time?" Crowley spoke up.

"The Queen wants to send all angels and demons back to their respective homes, but they all need to go together. At least according to her."

Death stood still for a moment and thought. "That would be the easier way than asking them nicely to leave." He took another look around. "Do you need me to vouch for this angel's trustworthiness? I can assure you all that she is a being of her word. She may be similar to a wanderer, but when she needs to get something done, she'll do it." He walked over to Crowley. "You may have had a taste of being a king, but we have seniority on this planet. I trust you will follow through and let her send the demons back. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to send them back to Earth to do all the vile things they do."

Crowley looked at Death and stepped to the side. "Aren't you the pleasant one. Here I expected Death to be a bit more comical. Nothing more amusing than taking a life."

Death simply gave Crowley a look and then looked back to Maya. "You really had to get involved with these cockroaches? We are better than them." He glanced at Castiel. "Though I'm sure being with an angel that single handedly put Heaven into chaos isn't exactly a better option." Death hugged Maya and stepped back. "If I have proven to these lesser beings that you are worthy of their trust, I will be taking my leave now. Maya, we must catch up before you leave again." Maya nodded and smiled and he was gone.

"I hope his meeting has restored your trust in me somewhat. I need a few more days to have enough energy to move everyone. Crowley, right now there are 4,356 fallen angels and 9,647 demons. I need you to get tht number down by asking the demons to go back for now. I don't want force. When you have the number close, come back to us and we can readjust until the numbers are equal. I will also need a rather large open area to stand. The action of sending them back will cause an energy wave to flow from me that will destroy anything in a 27 mile radius. Sam, I need you and Dean to research and find that area. I can spot many myself, but I don't know how valuable the structures are within it." There was a silence that no one really knew how to break. Finally, Castiel spoke.

"What should I do?" Maya walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I will need your help to regain enough energy." She winked at him, but he didn't know what it meant exactly. She turned around and put her hand on Crowley's face. She spoke softly. "Can I trust that you can do this for me? Once the angels are back, you will be starting from scratch, but you can maybe have a more defined army on the planet."

Dean spoke loudly over them. "Why the hell would we want to offer to send more demons back to Earth once they are sent back. We should just close and lock the door behind them."

"Dean, for the time being, we do need demons on the planet to help balance the planet. It seems strange for now, but we do need darkness on the planet. I can't really explain it too well, though."

Dean threw his hands up. "Awesome." He sat back down and opened up the laptop. He pulled Sam and they started looking at maps.

"Well darling, it seems like all is in place. Can I go now?" Crowley held up his hand to snap his fingers.

"Call to us when you are ready. Will 5 days be sufficient?"

"I suppose it is. Now if you please." She nodded and he was gone. She turned around to face Castiel. She held his hand and smiled. "Let's go." She turned her head to face the brothers. "Pray to Castiel when you've found something, okay?"

"Sure." Sam said with his hands holding a map of Kansas. He looked at the map for a moment, then looked up and the two were gone. Sam put the map down and chuckled. "Does Cas have a girlfriend?"

"Hell if I know, man." He looked up to Sam. "Glad he got lucky with his own kind this time." Sam smiled and returned to the map.

A few days had passed and the brothers had found a remote location in neighboring Nebraska. Dean had prayed to Castiel where they were going to be staying. When they arrived, the hotel staff told them that two people had already said that the brothers were coming and paid for the room. Dean went on ahead to check the room while Sam grabbed the bags from the car. Dean opened the door, but had a text come in while he was opening it. He looked down at his phone, stepped in, shut the door, then looked up.

"Took you long enough. We're just passing the time. It really isn't the same as when you're a human." She made fists. "There's no emotion, only pure instincts. Wouldn't you agree, Cas?"

"Definitely." Castiel nodded from beneath her.

Dean dropped his phone, his mouth hanging open. Maya laughed. "Oh come on Dean, you've seen plenty of this. I hear you like your adult films. Now you get to see it in real life."

Dean pointed at Castiel with a shaking hand. "It's a little different when you know the dude."

"Would you rather it be you underneath me?" She said in a sly voice. Dean could be seen gulping, then quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. Castiel looked at the door, then up to Maya.

"Why did you say that?"

"I was just teasing him. Don't be jealous, Cas." Castiel looked at her in confusion, but they resumed, so he didn't have to think about it any more.

Outside the room, Dean was pacing as Sam walked up. "What's going on?" Sam said.

Dean covered his mouth with his hand for a moment. "Oh there's a lot going on inside. Like Maya just offered me sex while being completely naked." Sam grinned wide.

"I can leave if you want to take it, man. Don't let me stop you."

"Oh I think I was blocked pretty easily already by, oh say, Castiel underneath her."

Sam tilted his head. "Oh." After a pause, he spoke again. "She really did that? She must have just been teasing you."

"Yeah I guess."

Sam put the bags down. "Are you upset? You know, I hear you moan Maya when you're sleeping."

"Shut up."

"We can put our bags in the car and grab something to eat." Sam offered.

"Yeah, I'll leave those two nympho angels for now. Never thought I'd say that. " He shrugged and they walked back to the Impala.

After about an hour, they returned. This time, Dean knocked on the door. Maya answered fully dressed. Dean was a little disappointed. "Sad to see me clothed?" Maya asked playfully.

"No." Dean let out quickly, shoving past her and placing his bags on the untouched second bed.

"Dammit Dean. You chose the one they didn't sleep in, didn't you?"

"Damn straight."

Maya touched the bed. "It's completely changed. Even the comforter is clean. You're good to go, Sam." Sam reluctantly put his bag on the bed. "Crowley called. He will be here any moment. He just had a few more demons to send back. It's very close. I can feel it. He's going to meet us at the location. I will need you two to be guards. We will draw a circle and clear out the area. Once the circle is drawn, try to keep out anything living or valuable. Never cross the line though."

"Wouldn't Cas be sent back as well?" Sam asked.

"Anything that is holding on to me when I do the ritual is immune to the effects."

"Can you do us a favor and push Crowley at the last moment away from you, so he's sent back with all the other demons?" Dean said in a deep voice.

"Dean, even if I do that, he would be able to come back easily. He would then be mad and there surely would be all sorts of chaos. Let's keep our eyes on the main goal here." Maya looked over to Castiel, who was sitting on the couch. "Ready to go?" Castiel stood up. "Ok guys, come closer to me, I'll send us all there." She placed a hand on each brother's head and Castiel put his hand on her forehead. In a flash, they were in the middle of a field. The area was hilly and looked almost like a desert. It looked very dry, but with patches of tall grasses and a few small bushes. While the men were looking around, Maya made a deep indentation in the ground around a 27 mile radius. She took a few more moments to scan the area for people. When she didn't find any, she opened her eyes. "Alright boys, time to be on guard duty. I don't see any humans for at least 20 miles, but I will place you near the highway. If you see any cars, you need to stop them. That area of the highway is still out of range, but it still may get some shock waves." The brothers stood still as she sent them off.

"Where's Crowley?" Castiel asked.

"Miss me already?" Castiel turned around and saw Crowley standing with his hands in his coat pockets. "So, it looks like we have the proper amount now."

"We do. Let's stand here. Hold on to me somewhere." Maya placed her feet shoulder width apart.

"Don't try anything while she's doing this. If you harm her, it will backfire and we will be taken along with the rest." Castiel warned as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"I've already been given a lecture from our best friend Death. I will be a gentleman this time." Crowley put his hand on her shoulder. Maya began to glow. Within moments, the power was so strong that Crowley and Castiel had to use both hands to hold on to her. The light was blinding and Sam and Dean got a front row seat when the light came right up to the edge of the indentation. They looked up at the sky and could see beams of light shooting upward. They laughed and cheered as they knew that the angels were being sent back. The light faded and the men were instantly sent back to the three. The area was completely void of any life. A giant crater now stood where there had once been grassy fields and rolling hills. They cheered and hugged Maya. She was tired and being held up by Castiel. Crowley stepped back.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." He bowed slightly, then left.

"Cas." Sam handed Castiel a key. "Take her back to the hotel. I rented the room next to ours. Make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"Yes, I should take her back and give her some of her tea." He held out his hands, touched the brothers' foreheads, and all four were back in the brothers' hotel room.

Sam put his hand on Maya's shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem. I should go lay down now." Maya said softly.

"Of course." Sam opened the door for the two.

"Hey Cas." Dean called out. Castiel turned to make eye contact. "Take care of her."

Castiel gave a faint smile, nodded, then walked out. That night, Castiel stayed by her side, giving her the tea and showing her more affection than he had shown before. He could feel the emotion of caring for her so strongly that he felt very content knowing that he was feeling a human emotion very strongly. Maya recovered enough by the next morning to say goodbye to the brothers and send her and Castiel back to her house. She collapsed on the couch. Castiel sat beside her.

"You know, I was thinking that I might go up to Heaven and see what I could do. Would you like to come with me? You can come down here anytime the boys pray to you."

Castiel shifted. "I don't know how much the angels would want to see me."

"Well, with you as the king, I don't think they'd have a choice." She smiled at him.

"You would make me the king, why?" Castiel looked to her, more confused than ever.

"It's a simple reason. You have what it takes. You've already shown your leadership before. You've spent time atoning for how poorly you thought you did the last time. You've learned from the mistakes and can move on and make Heaven the place we know and love." She moved closer to him. "Plus, this human emotion called love has rubbed off on me." She said playfully. "So, will you join me?"

Castiel smiled slightly. "I would be honored to be your king."

Maya held out her hand for Castiel to hold. Within a second, their vessels were laying on the couch, empty. They had found their future as the King and Queen of Angels.

The end.

* * *

Note: Thank you for reading my first Supernatural story. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
